Una oleada de sangre
by Danyel Darkline
Summary: Hola es mi primer fic, esper reviews y que les guste...nn


**Una Oleada de Sangre**

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva misión**

Una mañana en la mansión Kido, Saori caminaba por su hermoso jardín de rosas, cuando un cosmos la inquieto. Al sentirlo, volteó a todos lados sin encontrar la fuente de esa energía que no conocía.

Este cosmos-yo lo conozco-pero no es de mis caballeros-algo malo esta por ocurrir-. Dijo Saori algo preocupada.

Tengo que avisarles a los caballeros de bronce. Esto puede ser serio- dijo mientras corría dentro de la mansión.

Saori llama a los caballeros con su cosmos, pidiéndoles que se reunieran lo más pronto posible en la mansión para hablar del tema. Algo andaba mal, ella lo sabía.

* * *

**Seiya**

Seiya se encontraba bañándose cuando escucho algo que le llamó la atención.

Que es eso-se escucha como-¡SAORI!- dijo asustándose ya que no sabía de donde salía la voz, lo que ocasionó que se resbalara por la impresión y se golpeara la cabeza.

Auuuuch!- grito Seiya tacándose el nuevo chichón que tenía en la frente porque cayó de boca.

Solo a Saori se le ocurre llamar en un momento como este-Au!- pues ahora me va a esperar hasta que me seque y este listo.- dijo Seiya algo molesto aunque pudo entender que el mensaje era urgente ya que le dijo "_Seiya, te necesito, algo anda mal, pronto ven a la mansión-no tardes"._

Seiya terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo de su departamento en dirección a la mansión Kido.

* * *

**Hyoga**

Hyoga estaba en un centro comercial tomándose un helado cuando sintió un cosmos muy poderoso y conocido por él, pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Saori?- Dijo el caballero de hielo asustado, levantándose de su asiento rápidamente. _"Hyoga, es preciso que vengas pronto, algo no anda bien, te espero", _fue lo que Hyoga escucho con la voz de Saori.

Ya se iba cuando una camarera le grita –¡Hey tú¿que no me vas a pagar?- a lo que Hyoga voltea dándole unas monedas a la chica y le dice –Quédate con el cambio- y salió corriendo de la heladería. Ella revisó las monedas que le dio el joven y le gritó –Pero todavía te faltan $2.50- pero el joven caballero no la escuchó ya.

**

* * *

**

**Shyriu**

Shyriu se encontraba entrenando y relajándose en un parque cuando escuchó una voz femenina muy conocida.

Miró hacia atrás buscando quien lo había llamado por su nombre, pero lo único que encontró fue un fuerte golpe proveniente de quien-sabe-donde directo a su cara, tirándolo de espaldas. Con las líneas del balón de fútbol marcadas en rojo sobre su rostro sólo atinó a decir

-¡Aaaayyyy!- poniendo sus manos sobre su cara. -¿Eres tu Saori?- exclamó poniéndose de pie difícilmente.

"_Shyriu, es urgente que te presentes en la mansión con los demás caballeros, no tardes"._

Al oír eso salio corriendo hacia la mansión, tropezándose y cayéndose de boca recibiendo otro golpe en la cara gritando.

-¡Ouuuuuuch!- grito y a la vez diciendo –Hoy no es mi día de suerte-

**

* * *

**

**Shun e Ikki**

Los dos hermanos se encontraban corriendo por las calles de Japón diciéndose uno al otro -Te voy a gananar hermano- cuando Ikki tropezó con una piedra diciendo.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuch!- mientras Shun lo levantaba.

Siguieron corriendo hasta un lugar donde Shun ya no pudo más. Los dos se sentaron en una banca cuando oyeron una voz conocida Shun asustado dijo

-¡Saori?-

"_Shun, Ikki, es necesario que se presenten en la mansión para tratar un tema importante". _Los dos hermanos después de recuperar el aliento, jugando unas carreras salieron corriendo hacia la mansión Kido.

**En la mansión Kido:**

Hyoga llega entrando precipitadamente en la estancia, encontrando a Saori viendo por la ventana.

-¡Saori¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Hyoga sin aire.

-Tranquilo Hyoga, reponte lo suficiente en lo que llegan los demás, ya no deben de tardar- dijo Saori con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-Esta bien Saori, como tu digas- camina hacia el sofá de la sala cuando...

¡Puuummmmm!

Por la puerta entraron como ráfagas de viento incontrolables dos figuras, Ikki y Shun; terminando los tres valientes caballeros en el suelo.

-¡Aaayy!- gritó Hyoga al sentir a sus dos amigos encima de él.

-Lo sentimos Hyoga...¡auuuchh!...Ikki, quítate de encima, ya te gané, ni modo- decía un adolorido Shun que se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de su hermano.

-No te hagas, antes de la última esquina yo te iba ganando, sólo fue suerte de que apareciera la señora frente a mi- se quejaba Ikki acerca de la afirmación de Shun.

-¡Yo sólo quiero que los dos se me quiten de encima!- gritó Hyoga cuando por la puerta entraron los dos caballeros faltantes con un estrepitoso sonido de motor, y un fuerte frenón.

-Ahhhhhhhhh- gritaron Seiya y Shyriu al ser lanzados de una moto de color verde desde la puerta de entrada hasta donde estaban sus otros compañeros.

-¡Aaaaaaayyyy!- fue el grito general después de que todos los caballeros de bronce quedaron apilados uno sobre otro en este orden: Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Shyriu y Seiya.

-¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes...no ven que esto es serio- dijo molesta –mmm bueno ya déjense de payasadas, levántense y pónganme atención que esto va en serio ¬¬

Los caballeros se levantaron difícilmente con una expresión múltiple de dolor

-Bien muchachos lo que ocurre es lo siguiente- hizo una pausa mirándolos –Pero siéntense no se queden parados- Haciendo que todos los caballeros reaccionaran y se sentaran.

-El problema es que el dios del mar Poseidón regresó a la Tierra y retornó con el propósito de hundirla. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerlo; tienen que dirigirse hacia donde se encuentra Poseidón para destruir los 7 pilares de los siete mares.

Cuando un homre extraño llega a la mansión Kido diciendo ser amigo del abuelo de Saori pero trae muy malos propósitos...

**

* * *

N/A:**

Hola mi nombre es Danyel Darkline yo soy nuevo en esto pero espero que aún así les guste mi fic. La historia se trata de que Los caballeros de bronce tienen el reto de destruir al dios del mar Poseidón para evitar que sumerja a la Tierra

Sin más que decir les pido que manden muchos reviews por que eso mantiene vivó mi "ESPIRITU DE IMAGINASIÓN "

Adiós y les agradezco que lo hayan leído hasta el final.

**Atte: Danyel Darkline**


End file.
